monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Create your own Class Photo and Student ID card!
Create your own Class Photo and Student ID card! is a game to design a personal Monster High ID card. It was released on the ''Monster High'' website on July 12, 2010. As the name suggests, users are to make a 'photo' of their monstersona first using a number of preselected items. Then, the photo is attached to an idea card, for which a name can be made based on preselected names. Once done, both the photo separately and the ID card are available for print. Gameplay Most of the work in Create your own Class Photo and Student ID card! lies in creating a student photo for the user's monstersona. The first part to create is the basic face. The user has the option to upload a photo and use that, but otherwise there are six pre-made faces available: three male and three female. As with many of the other items selectable, most of these are taken from or based on Volume 1 background characters. Next up is the skin color. For the face, all colors bar black and white are available. However, there are no structures available, a situation which is opposite for the skin of the body. That has no color options available, but eight skin structure options. Matching the facial skin and the bodily skin thus can be difficult. The third category deals with selecting hair. The haircuts of Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Heath Burns, as well as the haircuts of three backgrounders are available. An annoyance, though, is that the color of the haircuts cannot be adjusted and several of them come with ears. Because the color can't be adjusted, ears rarily match the earlier selected skin color. Following this, the user can select the shirt shown in the photo. Twelve different ones are available, four for guys, eight for girls. The category "Accessories" allows the user to freely add extra clothing items, jewelry, and body parts to the photo. Lastly, a background needs to selected. There are nine to choose from: six generic, three representing locations at Monster High. The user also has an option available called "Surprise Me!", which will have the game make a random monstersona for you. If "Done" is clicked, which can be done even if nothing has been done on the photo, the game proceeds to the ID generator. With this, all that is left to do is create a name for the monstersona. The game asks the user to fill in their first and last name. These names won't actually appear on the ID card; instead, the game takes names from its own database based on the first letters of the names entered. For instance, filling out "Jane Doe" will generate the name "Jade Dragonne". "John Doe" will yield the same result, meaning that for some letters only a monster name for one gender is available. The user can scroll through the database on their own though to put together a name they find suitable. If "Done" is clicked, the photo and the ID card become available for print. Otherwise, the game can be restarted. Names There is one first name and one last name available per letter of the alphabet, making for a total of 676 possible combinations. Of course, this is limited somewhat by the lack of gender variety for the first name. Category:Web games